


Poppies For Eternal Life

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee!Eren, Eren smokes, Father!Levi, Florist!Eren, Gore, He's back, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Robbery, Semi aware!Eren, Tattoo artist!Hanji, child!Isabel, clarivoyant!Eren, descriptions of violence, fully aware!Hanji, not like a pack a day but like a 'really stressed I need a goddamn cigarette' kind of smoker, tattoo artist!levi, unaware!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is just trying to get by, running his mothers flower shop and going through life (With a little project on the side too). His flower shop sits next to a tattoo shop run by a man with a past as mysterious as Eren's favorite novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppies For Eternal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this was NOT supposed to be as long as it was.. Oh well, we all love a good reincarnation AU right? As always, love the fic? hate it? tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

His name is Eren Jaeger, he's 21 years old, he has only one leg, and he owns his mothers flower shop, the Stationary Rose. It's a small shop, but it's very popular, and he hopes to continue his mothers work in botany. Eren loves the scent of flowers and dirt, in the greenhouse is where he's the happiest. Eren once lived in a time long long ago, a time filled with walls and terrifying monsters. Eren doesn't remember much, but he remembers the end, even though he wishes he didn't. Remembering how you died in a past life isn't something you want to dream about.

Eren lives above the flower shop with his roommate Hanji, who claims to remember everything from their shared past life. Hanji is a very energetic person covered in tattoos; one blue, one white wing emblazoned on their upper left arm. Feathers continue down the length of their left arm, almost as if being shed by the wings above. Eren knows from Hanji walking around topless that their chest is covered in smokey grey steam, curling down their stomach. Hanjis right arm is untouched by ink, mainly because of the large birthmark in the shape of jagged spikes. Hanji says they don't remember exactly how their arm got injured, just that the birthmark is like a memory, a symbol almost.

Eren's always wanted to get a tattoo, but he has no idea what he wants. Hanji actually works in the tattoo shop next to Eren's, the Smiling Titan, and says that the owner will personally do his tattoos. Eren shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away as he moves around the greenhouse with a hose, watering the tomato plants. Eren hears the bell ring as the door is opened and he calls out, turning the hose off. "I'll be right out!"

"Take your time." Eren dusts his hands off on his apron and pads out, smiling cheerily. 

"Welcome to the Stationary Rose! Do you have an order ready for pickup?" The man in front of Eren is about a head shorter than him, with an undercut and sharp eyes. He wears a plain black t-shirt, arms crossed and biceps defined, tattoos spiraling down his arms in delicate black inkwork. Splashes of color are mixed within the seemingly random shapes, silvers and blues along with greens and reds.

"I'm here for Hanji. They're late for work."

"Oh, right, you can come on back then." Eren waves the man back, opening the gate to let him in before stepping behind a curtain, heading through rows of pots towards the stairs. The man follows behind a bit slower, looking around before his eyes flick to meet Eren's. "Up here." Eren whistles as he takes the stairs two at a time, stopping at Hanji's door. "Hanji!"

There's a crash from inside the room right before the door is flung open by a naked Hanji. "What? Did your leg break again?"

"No no, nothing like that. Someone's here for you, you're late for work." 

"Oh, Levi! Am I really?"

"You have a client waiting for you, get dressed." Levi doesn't seem fazed by Hanji in all their nakedness. "Let's go, Hanji." Hanji ducks back into their room to get changed as Eren walks farther into the small apartment. 

"Coffee?" 

"Please." Eren nods and sets the coffeepot to run, pulling himself up to sit on the counter. 

"What's your name, stranger?" The man looks at Eren curiously, eyes narrowing when he sits on the counter, pouring a cup and handing it to the man, who takes a large swig.

"Levi. Do you break your leg often?" Eren snickers and rolls his right pant leg up, revealing his prosthetic. 

"The joint likes to stiffen up during the colder months, so Hanji's gotten used to helping me." Levi steps closer, crouching and looking at the painted flowers spiraling around it. 

"Did you paint this yourself?" 

"Yup." Levi steps back, digging in his bag and pulling out a sketch book. 

"Don't move." Levi flips it open and starts drawing, eyes flicking to the page occasionally to see what he's doing. Hanji comes strolling in, pausing when they see Levi sketching and Eren sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Ooooo he's in a mood." Eren raises an eyebrow, holding out a cup as Levi suddenly snaps the book closed and stows it away, taking the cup and downing the contents. "I wanna see, Levi!"

"No. Lets go." Hanji grumbles, whining at Levi before he sends them off with a look and threat towards payment. Levi lingers moment, nodding at Eren in thanks and setting his cup on the counter before retracing his steps. Eren rolls his pant leg back down and slides off of the counter, clicking down the stairs and back into the greenhouse. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Eren is arm deep in a pot of soil when the doorbell chimes, signaling a customer. "One second!" Eren pulls his arms out of the pot and brushing his hands off. "Welcome to the Stationary Rose!"

Eren pauses, eyes widening in surprise at the little girl that seems to have wandered into his shop. "Pretty!" She waddles over to a row of flowers, trying to look at them but frowning in frustration when she's too short. Eren moves from behind the counter and goes over to her, crouching down. 

"Hi there, what's your name?"

"Isabel!" The little girl gives Eren a grin and opens her arms, hopping on her toes. "Up up!" Eren can't help but smile as well, picking Isabel up and balancing her on his hip. Eren shows Isabel some of the flowers he has, showing her green ones that match her eyes and red ones that match her hair. Isabel helps Eren carry some plants into the greenhouse, following him like a duckling as she sings a working song. Eren notices that Isabel keeps yawning, so he picks her up and goes to show her special flowers near the front of the store.

Isabel rests her head on Eren's shoulder sleepily as Eren rocks side to side. Eren murmurs to her softly, smiling when her eyes flutter closed. Eren rubs her back slowly, using one hand to pick a small bouquet of red poppies. He sets the flowers in a vase with some water, struggling only a little bit as the door chimes once more. Eren looks up, lips moving automatically as he speaks quietly. "Welcome to the Sta- oh, Levi!" Levi's eyes are wide in alarm, but his knees almost give way as he lets out a long breath.

"Oh thank Christ." Levi breathes out in relief, letting the door shut behind him as he hurries in. "I've been looking everywhere for her. She was napping and when I went to wake her up she was gone."

"She wandered in about an hour ago. She wanted to look at the pretty flowers." Eren lets Levi take Isabel, the little girl snuggling up to Levi, fast asleep.

"I'm sorry she bothered you, I don't have a nanny for her." Eren shakes his head and smiles, tying the poppies together with a pretty green ribbon.

"It wasn't a problem. She can come over here during the day if she'd like."

"I couldn't impose like that." Eren walks with Levi to the door, bouquet in hand.

"It's no trouble having her here. She's a sweet kid, I'm sure she'd like to help me plant flowers again." Levi repositions Isabel on his hip as he nods in gratitude. 

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of her just now."

"No need to." Eren holds the bouquet out to Levi, who takes it in his free hand. "Those are for Isabel, she really liked them."

Levi nods, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Thank you." Eren walks Levi to the door, ruffling Isabel's hair and holding the door open. 

"See you later kiddo. Bye Levi."

"Bye Eren." Isabel waves to Eren as they walk back over to the tattoo parlor, Eren going back to finish planting flowers. Eren works dutifully the rest of the day, smiling brightly at customers and treating them like old friends. By the time the shop closes Eren can feel sleep tugging at his limbs, making his feet feel heavy as he flips the sign to ‘Sorry! We’re closed!’ before locking the door. Eren shuffles behind the counter and through the curtain, heading for the back door that opens out to the alley behind. Eren leans back against the wall, looking up at the night sky where stars twinkle dully and the moon shines bright down upon him. Eren hears a door creak open and his eyes flick towards the parlor, watching as Levi steps out, closing the door softly. 

Levi spots Eren and heads towards him, stopping about a foot away with his hands in his pockets. “Hi.”

“Hey.” The two of them stand in content silence, Eren rubbing his right thigh absently. Levi must notice the motion because he speaks up, motioning towards Eren leg. “So uh.. How’d that happen?” Eren stares at Levi, eyes blank as Levi looks a little uncomfortable for asking. Levi fidgets with the hem of his shirt, looking away just as Eren jolts and blinks rapidly. 

“I’m sorry, were you asking me something? I was miles away.”

“It’s fine, it was a stupid question.” Eren looks at Levi curiously, raising an eyebrow. 

“Were you asking about my leg?” Levi gives a small nod, not meeting Eren's gaze. Eren's face softens and he laughs quietly, shaking his head. “It’s alright to ask. I don’t mind. I was in a car crash when I was fifteen. Head on collison, my leg got pinned, and there was nothing they could do to save it.”

“Oh.” Levi looks more relaxed now that he knows he didn’t ask something too personal. Eren shuffles around, turning his back to Levi as he tips his head forward.

“Got a wicked scar from a piece of metal too. Pierced into the nape of my neck, the doctors said it was a miracle my spinal cord wasn’t severed.” Levi watches as Eren pulls the strap of his apron up, revealing a jagged scar running across the length of his nape. 

“You don't settle for small injuries, do you?" Eren laughs and turns back to face Levi, shrugging.

"Karma has a way of coming back to bite you in the ass." Eren's eyes shine with comfort and friendliness, and he silently basks in the moonlight. Levi shuffles his feet a bit before stopping, looking at Eren's profile outlined in faint white light. "Levi." Levi looks away, ashamed of getting caught staring, but Eren doesn't acknowledge he was. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think you've lived other lives? Experienced different eras?"

"I never really thought about it. I'm here now, and I have my little girl, that's enough for me." Eren sighs and tips his head back, staring up at the stars. 

"It’s a comfort, I think.” Levi raises an eyebrow, Eren's face turned up and peaceful. “In some way, knowing that you got to reincarnate again, it just means you have more to learn, right? Make up for past mistakes.” 

“You sound like Hanji.” Eren lets out a smile laugh, sounding sadder, wiser beyond his years. 

“We have similar views, I suppose. Similar experiences.” That gets Levi’s attention, eyes narrowing as he looks at Eren skeptically. 

“Are you saying you buy into that shit she spews about titans?” Eren snorts and digs around in his pockets, seemingly searching for something. Eren pulls out a pack of cigarettes, pausing to look at Levi. Levi waves for him to continue on and Eren places the end between his lips, cupping his hand around the end as he lights it and takes a drag. 

Eren turns his head away and blows the smoke out slowly, exhaling. “Levi, I’ve lived a long time. I’d prefer you don’t refer to past experiences as ‘shit’.”

“You’re barely past 18, by your looks.”

“21.” Eren takes another long drag, the end of the cigarette glowing with an orange light. “Think of it this way, Levi. You think what Hanij is saying is bullshit, but some of us know better. How could more than one person remember the same thing, and have no contact with each other?”

“You live with them.”

“It’s easier to. I only met Hanji a few months ago. Until then they were just another face in my nightmares.” Eren watches as Levi looks at him skeptically, scrutinizing him.

“You’re saying you dream about this? How do you know it isn’t just a dream, then?” Eren lets out a bitter laugh, letting his cigarette dangle between his lips as he rolls his left sleeve up, revealing a patch of pale skin, a ring around his arm in the shape of giant teeth. 

“We all have marks, Levi. All of us. Hanji’s arm, my arm and hands, Erwin’s arm.” 

“Your hands?” Eren takes one last pull of his cigarette before stamping it out on the brick behind him and throwing the butt in the trash can. Eren holds his hands up to the light, pale strips of skin marring his otherwise tan skin. “These are bite marks. Scar tissue.”

“You’re wrong. I didn’t do this as a child, Levi, these are birthmarks.” Levi stares at Eren's hands in silence, brow furrowing. 

“I.. You’re both delusional.” Eren shrugs, pulling his hands out of Levi’s grip as he turns to head back inside. Eren's voice is cool as he speaks over his shoulder, viridian eyes glimmering with an ancient sadness. 

“Perhaps you should remember that not everything is as black and white as it seems, Levi Ackerman.” Eren steps into the darkness of his cold, lonely little flower shop, leaving Levi behind in a single beam of moonlight struggling to illuminate the night. 

_________________________________________________________________

When Hanji wakes up, they don’t hear the telltale click-click-click of Eren moving around, and they automatically hop up out of bed, looking at the clock. It’s just past 3 in the morning, but Hanji can hear a muffled scream resound in the apartment. Hanji pulls on underwear and throws on a large t-shirt, dashing out of the room and into Eren's, where Hanji can see him thrashing in his sleep. Hanji is quick to reach his side, fingers smoothing over the scar on the nape of his neck as Eren goes limp, eyes snapping open as tears soak his pillow and sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead. Eren lets out a broken sob as Hanji scoots onto the bed, pushing Eren's sweaty bangs out of his face and wiping away his tears. “You’re alright, sweetheart. We’ll be okay.” 

Eren clutches at Hanji, fingers twisting in their t-shirt as they rock back and forth, rubbing Eren's back. “I remember him, Hanji, but he doesn’t remember us. I’m so tired, Hanji.. So tired of remembering..” 

“I know, sweetheart, I know. I am too.” Hanji repositions the two of them, Eren curling up with his face pressed into Hanji’s neck, Hanji hugging Eren tight. Eren eventually relaxes in Hanji’s arms, silent tears creating tracks down his cheeks as Hanji desperately holds the two of them together, body and soul as thunder cracks and lightning flashes. 

______________________________________________________________

 

It’s still raining when Eren stirs, feeling drained and out of place in his small apartment. Eren gets up and goes through his morning routine, showering and fastening his prosthetic, grabbing a quick cup of coffee before ambling down to the shop, tying on his apron. Eren walks up to the front door, unlocking it and flipping the sign over, catching sight of red hair and a pink dress dancing out on the road. Eren steps outside, squinting through the rain as he steps out from under the awning, rain pattering onto his shoulders as he walks up to the curb. “Isabel? What are you doing in the street?”

Isabel turns to look at him, a childish grin lighting up her face as she dashes to jump up into his arms. “Eren! Papa said to wait for him outside, but he hasn’t come out.”

“Oh?” Eren carries Isabel over towards the shop, setting her down by the door when he hears a crash come from within. “Isabel, go over next door and go behind the curtain, get Hanji.”

“Yes, Eren!” Isabel totters away, Eren's face setting in grim determination as he pushes the door to the shop open. Eren keeps himself from saying anything just yet, following the sound of heavy breathing and swearing towards a back room. Eren passes what looks like a tattoo station, but supplies are strewn about and the table is tipped over. Eren moves further into the building, stopping when he gets to the doorway of what looks like an office. Eren peeks in through the open door, catching Levi’s eye as he holds his hands up, a man in a dark jacket blocking most of Eren's view. Eren holds a finger up to his lips, Levi’s gaze moving back to the man in front of him.

“Look, I don’t know who you are but-”

“Shut the hell up! I told you if you talked again I’d find that little girl and I’d gut her. How about I go do just that?”

“Touch her and you die.” Levi looks up with wide eyes as Eren steps into the office, ignoring the gun that moves from being pointed at Levi to being pointed at him. “You need to put the gun down, before you get hurt.”

“You’re the one getting hurt.” Levi jerks forward, reaching for Eren just as the gun goes off and Eren blanches, hand coming up to cover the wound in shock. 

“Eren!” Levi jerks forward, but the barrel of the gun is pressed against his forehead, Eren crumpling to the ground. The man sneers, lip curling in disgust as he kicks Levi back. 

“See what being brave gets you?” Levi grits his teeth, jaw clenching as the man puts his finger on the trigger. “Now open the safe.” Levi turns around and begins spinning the lock, putting in the combination as he formulates a way to fight back. “That’s right, do as you’re told and you won’t get- Ack!” Levi hears the man gurgle out a pained noise before the gun clatters noisily to the ground. Levi whirls around in surprise just in time to catch Eren swaying on one leg, the prosthetic discarded on the ground next to the man. The material is crumpled, the leg completely broken as cracks spider among the flower stems. 

Levi rushes forward, catching Eren as he crumples again. Blood soaks his shirt, and Levi lowers Eren to the ground softly. "Eren, can you hear me?"

"Isabel.. Safe at-" Eren coughs, a bit of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth as sirens blare. "My shop.."

Levi lets out a shaky breath, hands pressing against Eren's bullet wound to try and stop the bleeding. Eren groans in pain while Levi looks up, a couple of medics rushing in, Eren clasping at Levi’s hand. "You’re safe now, Eren, and so am I."

“Sir, we need to take him to the hospital immediately for surgery, can you please stand back?” Levi squeezes Eren's hand, letting the men load him onto a board to carry him out to the stretcher. 

“I’m coming with him.” The paramedic pauses before sighing and waving for Levi to follow. They quickly put Eren on a stretcher and load him into the ambulance, Hanji standing mortified near the ambulance. Isabel clings to Hanji’s leg, lower lip quivering as Levi crouches in front of her. “Me and Eren are going to go away for a little while, okay? Stay with Hanji, and listen to them.”

Isabel wraps her little arms around Levi’s neck and hugs him fiercely, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. “Okay papa. I love you.”

“I love you, so much, Isabel.” Levi stands up and looks at Hanji, tears spilling down their face. “He’ll be alright. Come to the hospital later.” 

“Sir, we need to leave!” Levi gives them one last look before climbing up into the ambulance, the sirens blaring as they speed away.

______________________________________________________________

 

Levi finds that watching the hand on the clock click past each second maddening. The sound of the hand tick-tick-ticking away the time grates at Levi’s nerves, but all he can do is sit and wait for Eren. Wait for him to pull through the surgery and survive. Levi stares at the blood caked on his hands, and the irrational need for him to scrub and scrub and scrub any evidence away is too much. Levi asks a nurse where the nearest bathroom is and rushes there, careful not to touch anything until he gets to a sink where he can wash his hands. Red water swirls down the drain, gradually turning pink until the water runs pure, and Levi is satisfied. Levi’s skin is raw from the scrubbing, but he ignores it as he dries his hands and pads back out to the waiting room, shuffling his feet. Levi looks up when he hears his name being called, and before he can reply he has an armful of Hanji, and a little girl clinging to his leg. 

“Is he okay? Levi, please tell me he’s alright.” Hanji’s voice is rough, as if they’d been crying for hours, but when Levi pulls away their eyes are shimmering with unshed tears.

“He’s still in surgery. We won’t know until-”

“Mr. Ackerman?” Levi lets go of Hanji and turns to the doctor, resting a hand on Isabel’s head. “Mr. Jaeger is out of surgery, and he asked for you.” 

“Is he alright?”

“The bullet managed to miss his stomach, but there was considerable damage to other organs along with his ribs. He’ll have to stay here for a month or so, until he heals enough to move around.” 

“Thank you.” Levi takes one look at Hanji, and the three of them are off, rushing to Eren's room in the ICU. Isabel keeps up surprisingly well, actually beating Levi to the room as she pushes open the door, stopping as her lower lips trembles. 

“Eren!” Isabel lets out a wail, big crocodile tears running down her cheeks as she wobbles up to the bed, using the chair to climb up and onto the bed. Eren looks at her tiredly, smiling weakly as he reaches up to wipe away a tear.

“There there, Poppy, I’m alright.” Isabel lays next to Eren, crying as he wraps an arm around her and keeps her close. “Levi, you’re alright?”

Levi pulls the chair up closer and sits down heavily, eyes sad as he looks upon Eren. “Not a scratch on me, thanks to you.”

That puts Eren at peace, and he relaxes back on the bed. “Good. Hanj, come on up.” Hanji sniffles wetly, sitting on the bed and scooting to curl up under Eren's other arm. Hanji is careful of the tube that is helping Eren breathe, making sure it doesn’t get pinched shut on accident.

“You’re a big dumb idiot..” Eren tries to laugh, but it comes out as more of a wheeze as he winces at the pain. It only serves to make Hanji cry harder, and Levi’s stomach drops as he realizes he made Hanji and his daughter feel this way. He was the one that allowed Eren to get shot, he should be the one in the hospital bed right now-

“Levi, you too.” Levi stands on shaky legs and climbs up into the spot where Isabel previously resided, Isabel tucking herself in Levi’s arms, safe against Eren's side. Eren closes his eyes, heart monitor beeping steadily as he feebly hums a soft song. Hanji presses Eren's hand against their cheek, reminding themselves that Eren is okay. 

“Eren.. I’m sorry that you got hurt because of me.”

"Don't be. I'd take a thousand bullets for you." Levi looks up at Eren whose face is soft as he smiles down upon Levi. Levi feels something odd stirring in his stomach, a feeling like he's seen this expression, felt this kindness a million times, but he's exhilarated all the same. It confuses Levi, but the twinkle and knowledge in Eren's eyes tell a whole story about the feeling to Levi. Levi closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Eren's side, the four of them relaxing together as they listen to the symphony of Eren's heartbeat. Levi listens to the steady beat, listens to the whoosh of Eren breathing as Hanji holds onto his hand in their sleep, Isabel asleep as well. 

Levi lays there, thinking that perhaps the man laying injured in the bed next to him really is someone who knows more than he lets on. Someone with memories of a different time, somewhere they had existed side by side. The thought haunts him through the night, haunts him for weeks afterwards as he watches Eren recover. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Levi is quick to walk to Eren's room, pack of cigarettes in his pocket and bag of clothes hanging from his arm. Levi’s phone vibrates as he steps into the room, Hanji pestering about if they’re there yet. Levi doesn’t look up from typing his message, stopping near the bed. “Get back in bed, Eren.” Levi hears Eren grumble and the rustling of sheets before he actually looks up to see Eren grinning at him, resituated on the bed. “I brought you a shirt, underwear, and pajama pants.”

“What a saint.” Levi tosses the bag on Eren's lap, turning so that Eren can put the clothes on with some privacy. Levi stows his phone as a nurse rolls a wheelchair in, smiling at Levi and nodding to Eren. “Thank you, Petra.” 

“Be good for Levi now, Eren.” Eren raises an eyebrow, but Levi only makes sure the brakes are on before helping Eren into it, right pant leg knotted right below his stump. 

“You’re taking me out?” Levi snorts and wheels Eren out of the room and down the hallway, leaning to whisper in Eren's ear. 

“You’ve been complaining about wanting a cigarette for weeks.” Eren's face brightens considerably, grinning mischievously as Levi pushes Eren to the elevator, riding it up to the roof before he tosses the pack of cigarettes to Eren who immediately pulls one out and taps the filter against the box. 

“Mmm, I know. Hanji doesn’t like that I smoke, so they refused to bring them.” Levi lights the cigarette for Eren, pocketing the lighter as Eren takes a drag. His eyes slip shut and he leans back in the wheelchair, blowing out a long plume of smoke. 

“I’m a bad influence.” Eren huffs out a laugh, only a twitch of his hand showing that it still hurts. “Eren, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Eren holds the pack out to Levi, who declines politely and leans against the stone wall. Eren takes another small puff while Levi talks, blowing smoke rings.

“I don’t want to pry or anything and I’m not saying that I buy into any of this but.. There’s something about you, about Hanji, that puts me at ease.” 

“What are you saying, Levi?”

“Was I part of this past life that you talk about?” Eren pauses, taking one long drag, looking away and blowing the smoke out quickly.

“I thought you said that it didn’t matter as long as you had Isabel.”

“Eren.” Levi waits as Eren pulls out a second cigarette and lights it with the first, snubbing the first one out and flicking it into a nearby trash can. Eren sighs and looks at Levi, eyes tired and a little dull. 

“You were. But you don’t remember anything, and I can see that you won’t ever actually believe me without proof.” Eren's cigarette dangles from between his fingers as he flicks ashes off of the end. “You might as well get comfortable, it’s a long story.”

“Wait- You’re telling me everything?”

“Just remember that you asked.” Eren wheels closer so as not to be heard by anyone other than Levi. “I only remember the end, so you’ll have to ask Hanji for the full history if you decide you want to hear it after this.”

“They’ll be overjoyed.” Eren snorts at the comment and blows smoke out of his nose,

“I was 17 when the end seemed like it was close. By then Erwin resigned as Commander due to loss of his right arm, and Hanji was promoted. I was kidnapped by the royal family, the Reiss’. That part is a blur for me, all I remember is being in chains and then… Then you showed up. You, and Hanji, and Mikasa.. You got me out of there before I was going to be killed, but Hanji got hurt.. You were covered in so, so much blood. Your hair was matted with it but you looked so alive, like for the first time in the world you were more than a soldier. God, I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and after being nearly killed so many times I was so relieved to be free.” Eren groans and presses a hand over his eyes, breathing shallowly. “There’s a blank period after that, a place where time seemed to sit still. I think that I was in a coma, or something, because I remember waking up to you yelling at me. You kept saying that I couldn’t leave, because if I died then I would have taken Humanities Hope with me.”

By the time I had woken up we had taken wall Maria back, and the titans were all but eradicated, but there was one left. Me.”

“Wait wait, you were a titan?”

“A titan shifter. We had one final battle, the Survey Corps against the Military Police. They wanted me dead, because I was a threat, I was still a titan no matter the human appearance, which meant for Humanity to be truly free, I had to die. It was your job to kill me if I ever got out of hand, so the Military Police saw it fitting to force you to kill me. Humanity broke free of the titans when you and I broke, when Humanities Strongest and Humanities Hope were no longer needed.”

“They killed you? Just like that?”

“No, you did.” Levi lets out a long breath and rubs the side of his face, Eren disposing of the other cigarette butt. “It doesn’t matter, though. Like you said, it doesn’t mean a thing now.”

“You said Karma had a way of coming back and biting you in the ass.”

“I lost my right leg in the past, only it grew back then. Now, Karma saw it fit to take it again.”

“Guess they were right when they said Karma's a bitch."

Eren laughs softly, taking one last drag of the cigarette before disposing of it. "I suppose Karma can be a bitch. Levi, would you come here?" Levi steps away from the wall and stands in front of Eren, look of confusion on his face when Eren takes his hand. Eren pulls at Levi's arm, making him crouch down as Eren cups his chin. "When I first woke up from the coma, I didn't know who I was, where I was, and I bit the person who was touching me." Eren tips Levi's head to the side, revealing a bite mark where the neck connects to the shoulder. Eren brushes his fingers over the mark faintly, Levi gasping and trembling as his eyes widen. 

“Please stop.” Eren freezes, pulling his hands away immediately and tucking them against his stomach.

“Sorry.” Levi stands up and walks around Eren, unlocking the wheels and starting to push him back towards the elevator. Eren leans his head back against Levi’s abdomen, as if to look up at him, but his eyes are closed. Eren sighs quietly, listening to Levi’s footsteps and the ding of the elevator as the doors slide shut. “Now you have proof, I guess.”

“I guess so.” The ride back down to Eren's room is quiet, and Eren hands back the pack of cigarettes, looking conflicted. Levi helps Eren into his bed even though he objects, saying he can manage just fine on his own. Hanji comes in to sit with Eren, Isabel tugging on Levi’s pant leg.

“Papa papa! Hanji said that Eren is gonna come back home soon!”

Levi scoops Isabel up, tickling her as she giggles and wiggles in his arms. Levi smiles as Isabel squeals, little face lit up with a smile. “He sure is peanut. Eren is all better, he just has to rest a little bit.”

“But papa, hasn’t he rested enough?” 

“A nasty pirate took my leg, Poppy, so I need a new one first.” Isabel nods as if the fact that pirates took his leg makes perfect sense, Levi setting Isabel down on the bed. Isabel curls up in Eren's lap, Eren smiling and playing Miss Sue with Isabel. Eren is at ease as he interacts with Isabel, making silly faces and telling her wild stories about sailing the ocean or flying through the clouds. Levi watches as Hanji joins in, the three of them creating a magical story land where Isabel is (of course) the heroine of the land. Levi doesn’t think he’s ever seen Isabel like this with anyone else other than him, so open and genuinely happy. Levi is glad that Isabel likes Eren so much, that she could find a friend in Eren when usually she doesn’t trust any adult other than himself or Hanji. Eren looks at Levi, eyes warm as he continues his story about huge dogs and fairies in a magical forest. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

_Levi wakes up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looks around the room. The room is unfamiliar, but at the same time Levi feels as if he’s seen it a thousand times. The walls are made of stone, and the floor looks as if the wood has been worn by thousands of feet. Levi jolts when he feels an arm slide around his waist and warm lips kissing a trail across his neck, but he relaxes into the gentle movements. Levi shudders when fingers trail over his abdomen, tracing the little trail of hair downwards. A calloused hand strokes Levi slowly, pleasure trickling up Levi’s spine._

_”Eren…” Levi reaches a hand back, fingers tangling in Eren's hair as he leans forward, Levi turning his head to meet Eren in a slow kiss. Eren's hand moves from Levi’s cock to trail up Levi’s abdomen, Levi’s head swimming with the carasses. Levi feels the head of Eren's dick bump against Levi’s entrance, and Levi gasps, Eren stealing the noise away with a kiss as he slides in. Eren doesn’t stop until his hips are flush against Levi’s ass, but he isn’t in pain; whatever they had done last night left him stretched, and Levi only feels the pleasant feeling of Eren nudging against his prostate._

_Levi moans into Eren's mouth, the early morning light filtering in through the window. Eren doesn’t do much more than slow, shallow thrusts, but he rubs against Levi’s prostate every time, pleasure curling in Levi’s gut. Levi revels in this slow, soft morning sex, enjoys the trust and care of Eren's fingers as he draws shapes and words along Levi’s skin, kissing Levi or brushing his lips over Levi’s closed eyelids. When Levi comes it’s with a soft moan as his whole body stiffens, his toes curling as Eren helps him through his orgasm._

_The scene shifts from that early morning to a more gruesome one. Levi feels the weight of the gear hanging from his hips, feels the scorn for titans running through him as he slashes at the nape of a titan, watching it fall as he lands gracefully on the carcass. Levi looks back over his shoulder at the group in front of him, a blonde boy, a dark haired girl who looks scared but angry, and then.. Him. He’s magnificent in all his determined, green eyed glory, eyes wide with astonishment as he holds the other two close. Levi hops off of the disintegrating corpse, blades held loose but at the ready, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You, what’s your name?”_

_The boy in the middle sags, and it appears the other two are actually holding him up as his head lolls weakly. He manages to raise his head, green eyes dull as he speaks. “Eren Jaeger, newly graduated cadet of the 104th trainees squad.” Levi’s breath is stolen away as he gazes upon Eren, a strange pull in his chest making his heart beat faster._

_Levi feels his stomach drop and he’s in another setting, this time in a tall room with large windows, the room lit by candles in the dark of night. Levi’s feet feel heavy as he sits down next to one of the cots, Hanji getting up and leaving without a word. Levi sighs and leans forward, hand coming up to cradle Eren's hand as Levi presses a kiss to his knuckles. “They’re fighting to take you from me, Eren. They want to kill you while you’re unable to fight back like the cowards they are. You need to wake up, Eren. If not for me, for Humanity. Wake up, Eren. Wake up! Dammit Eren, wake up! Please!” Levi presses his forehead against the side of the cot, Eren's hand held to Levi’s lips as he fights not to let the tears stinging his eyes fall. Levi’s head shoots up when Eren’s fingers twitch, Levi’s eyes wide as he watches Eren’s eyes flutter before opening. “Eren!”_

_Eren’s eyes snap to where Levi is sitting, wide and confused, anger simmering in the green depths. Levi stands up, calling for Hanji when suddenly all of Eren’s weight is being launched at Levi, Levi struggling to catch him. Levi pitches backwards, his back slamming into the ground as Eren lets out an inhuman growl, Levi gasping as Eren rushes forward, mouth open wide and eyes devoid of all understanding. Before Hanji can pull Eren off and before Levi can do anything Eren lunges forward-_

“Eren!” Levi sits straight up in bed as a scream of Eren’s name resounds, sweat matting his hair and pain pulsing through his neck. Levi clamps his hand down on the mark, tears escaping as he staggers out of bed, barely making it a few feet before he’s collapsing onto his knees. Levi hears his door being opened and someone rushing in, cool hands smoothing his hair back, but his breath is catching in his throat and he can’t bear the thought of the walls of his bedroom being around him and there’s so much pain- Levi hears a voice- but it’s so far away, and all he can focus on is this immense feeling of dread and anguish. 

Then there’s light and a cold wind on his face and wide open skies, stars twinkling in the night sky as the pain stops, that cool hand from before gently rubbing his back. “There there, you’re free, you’re outside, it’s alright.”

Levi pants, hand pressed to his neck as he looks around in confusion, Hanji watching Levi with a sad expression. “Hanji?”

“You had one too, didn’t you?” Levi opens his mouth automatically to object but Hanji gives a small shake of their head. “Levi, you can’t pretend it didn’t happen.”

He finds that Hanji has Levi cradled in their arms on their lap, away from the ground yet outside. “It wasn’t- It can’t be true-” Levi stops himself, fingers curling into a fist against the mark on his neck. “No, it was true.. You were right Hanji, about all of it. the titans, the gear, us- all of it, you were right.”

“Oh Levi..” Hanji hugs Levi, and for once he doesn’t mind the contact. “I had hoped that you wouldn’t have to remember, that you could live unhindered by what Eren and I saw. I guess some things are too good to hope for.”

“I need to go talk to Eren.” 

“He’s already home.” Levi stands up quickly, so much so that his head spins and he has to steady himself against the wall. 

“What? He wasn’t going to be discharged for a couple of days yet.”

“Levi, you were asleep for nearly three days. You were completely unresponsive, but when I was about to call the police for an ambulance I got a call from Eren.” Levi frowns in confusion, but Hanji just takes his arm and leads them back inside and into the kitchen. “He was so vague, and he sounded horrible, but he told me not to disturb you in any way, that if I did you could be seriously injured.”

“So you let me sleep for three days?”

“I’ve learned to listen to Eren when it comes to the past, he has almost this clairvoyant view of what happens to those who reincarnated.”

“Is that how he found you?”

“I’m not sure. Go on over, he left the back door unlocked for you.”

“I need to go get Isabel up then.”

“No need, I’ll stay with her. Go, Levi, he’s been waiting.” Levi nods and pads back out into the back alley, walking the few feet to the back door of the flower shop. Levi turns the knob, relief flooding him when the knob turns with a click and the door swings open. Levi steps inside, closing the door softly and plunging him into darkness. Levi moves through the room cautiously, instinctively passing the stairs and heading for the greenhouse. Levi feels his way through the shop, stopping in front of the doors leading into the greenhouse. Levi takes a deep breath, gut clenching in anxiety before he pushes open the door, slipping inside and looking around. Rows and rows of flowers flood the greenhouse, hues of blues, reds, yellows, purples, oranges, and even greens, all swaying gently with every movement that Levi makes. Levi walks slowly down the isles, admiring the flowers that are all so vividly bright and healthy.

Levi stops when he hears a soft clicking noise, and he quickly turns on his heel, Eren standing there leaning heavily on his left leg. Levi feels all his anxiety and fear melt away when Eren smiles at him with that smug, knowing smile of his. Levi barely registers that he’s moving, one singular thought in his head as he rushes towards Eren. Eren moves forward as well, meeting Levi in the middle as Levi clutches at Eren, Eren’s arms going around Levi’s waist as he rests his chin atop Levi’s shoulder. “Levi..” Levi presses his face into Eren’s collarbone, practically on his tiptoes.

“Eren I’m so sorry-” Eren runs soft fingers over the bite mark, silencing Levi as his eyes widen, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“We all have our moments of clarity. Some, well, some come late or never at all.” Levi gasps when Eren leans down, brushing his lips over the mark before straightening back up, nose brushing Levi’s as his breath ghosts over Levi’s lips. Levi’s breath trembles on the way out as he closes his eyes, leaning up and connecting their lips as Eren’s arms circle around Levi and hold him closer. Levi’s arms tighten around Eren’s neck, tears dripping down his cheeks as he kisses Eren for the first time in over 2000 years. Flashes of years, months pass through Levi’s mind all at one, flooding his very soul as if a dam broke with Eren as the catalyst. Levi kisses with a reckless, wild abandon, letting Eren guide him as eren reaches up, thumbs smoothing over Levi’s cheeks, wiping away tears. Eren pulls back from the kiss, breath shaky as he kisses Levi’s eyelids and the bridge of his nose. Levi bumps his nose against Eren’s, kissing him softly again, Eren placing warm kisses against Levi’s lips, nipping playfully.

“I’ve missed you, missed your kisses.” Eren laughs softly, leading Levi up to his kitchen, making them coffee as Levi sits at the small table, head swimming with new thoughts, new memories that really aren’t all that new. Eren hands Levi a steaming cup, sitting down heavily as he grimaces, hand on his stomach. “Are you sure you’re actually healed enough to come home?”

“I may not heal as quickly as I did before, but I still heal fast. It’s just tender.”

“Eren, when you touched my neck on the roof.. It did something. You triggered something in me, and I don’t know whether to thank you or curse the fact that you did.”

Eren laughs at that, a rich, melodic laugh even when he doubles over from the pain. “Levi, it was only a matter of time before you remembered. I saw the lock, and I saw the key. Anyone from the past could have unlocked it, but in order for you to have a positive integration of your old memories a more… Intimate key was required.”

“Is that why the first thing I remembered was you fucking me?” Eren chokes on his coffee, eyes sparkling with humor as he clears his throat, cheeks tinted red. 

“Not necessarily; that was where _your_ mind decided to take you.” Levi makes an ‘mhmm’ noise, sipping at his drink as he looks at Eren.

“So, Hanji said you’re clairvoyant.” Eren shrugs, right hand coming up as he runs fingertips over the marks littering his left hand. “What’s that mean to you?”

“I was gifted with one last purpose. I’ve been slowly tracking down everyone from our past life and it’s been my job to give them their memories back or reunite them with the person they were destined for.”

“You’re a cosmic matchmaker.” 

“I guess so. but you were the last, so now I’m just Eren Jaeger.”

Levi raises an eyebrow as he leans his head in his hand. “You waited to give me back my memories until you finished with everyone else?”

Eren leans forward, that infuriatingly, devastatingly beautiful, smug smile on his face. “You were the hardest to track down. No official home records, bounced from foster homes until you disappeared off the map for 3 years. I finally found you when I settled down in my moms old flower shop.”

“You’ve been running this place for how long?”

“A few months. I worked on keeping this place running while you were unavailable.” Levi frowns, and Eren quickly explains. “there are limits to what I can do, Levi. I can’t just pop in one day, unlock the memories then go on my merry way. Everyone has a time period where I can’t go near them or they get violently ill.”

“Then how did you live with Hanji until their time was up?”

Eren yawns and looks out the window, towards the light of a room next door. “I never had to do anything for Hanji. They were self aware, born with the whole timeline in their head.” Eren doesn’t look at Levi as he takes Eren’s hand, fingers tracing the marks. “I also couldn’t approach you. I had to wait for you to come to me, and then I could begin intervening, slowly. First when Hanji was late, again when Isabel wandered over here.”

“You made Hanji late?” Eren gives Levi a sly look, shrugging noncommittally. “Did you make Isabel sneak out too?”

“That I didn’t do. I also didn’t make that guy try to rob you, that was something I didn’t see. It was unexpectedly hard to unlock your memories, compared to the others.”

“Why?” Eren shrugs again, finishing his coffee, Levi’s forgotten on the table. 

“I’m not sure. I didn’t foresee getting shot, nor did I foresee you actually asking me about it on the roof. It’s almost as if you’re a blind spot to me.” 

“Like driving a car. You can see almost everything, but there’s that one spot that puts you in the most danger.” Levi stands up, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

“It was worth it. Even if I had failed, it was worth seeing you so happy, so free.”

Levi huffs, frowning and beginning to pace. Levi seems to get more agitated the longer he paces, and he doesn’t even notice when Eren gets up and stands in his path. Levi bumps into him, blinking as Eren kisses him softly, just a whisper of a kiss as his fingers smooth over Levi’s neck. Levi’s knees almost don’t support his weight as he wraps his arms around Eren’s neck, kissing him harder. Levi’s fingers trace the scar on Eren’s nape, Eren melting against Levi, practically boneless as he hums happily. Levi leans back, pulling in a deep breath as he looks at Eren’s half lidded eyes. “Is your nape sensitive?”

“We all have a spot like that. For you, its the junction of your neck and shoulder, for me it’s the scar on my nape, for Hanji it’s their right arm.”

“Hmm.” Levi runs his fingers over the scar, drawing random patterns as Eren lets out an odd sound, almost like a purr. “Eren?”

“Yeah?”

"What now?" Eren shrugs, moving the two of them to sit down as Levi settles on Eren's lap. 

"How do you feel about takeout?" Levi relaxes as Hanji and Isabel stroll in, carrying little white boxes of food and happy smiles. Whatever happened in the past is kept where it's supposed to, the three of them holding the past close while letting it go at the same time, glad to have each other and another chance at life, glad to have children and friends, have a chance at family. Finally. Finally they are _free_.


End file.
